Nice To Meet You
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: IM GONNA CHANGE THE NAME OF THIS FIC AS SOON AS I CAN THINK OF A GOOD ONE, I PROMISE! When a shy, scared boy who goes by the name of Blaine arrived at McKinley, he's covered in dirt and bruises and, worst of all, he is full of secrets and suspicion. Can Kurt Hummel help him to open up? Or will everything end in tears for Blaine Anderson?
1. Nice To Meet You

Kurt Hummel grinned as he walked into school and nobody slushied him or tossed him in a dumpster. He knew it wouldn't last forever but he walked down the hallway smiling widely as he didn't have to change clothes or worry about his hair getting messed up.

He stood at his locker, smiling as he put his books inside, until everyone in the corridor parted and started to shout insults. Kurt frowned and looked down the corridor, seeing a boy that looked about a year younger than him, shaking slightly and clutching his books to his chest.

The boy had curly brown locks of hair and he was dressed in what were effectively rags; an old t-shirt and pair of jeans that were full of holes and covered in dirt. He also had dirt all over his face and he was constantly itching at his hair and arms.

'Get in a shower! You stink!' Someone shouted to him, and everyone else nodded and made comments of agreement. The bell then went and everyone else left and headed off to their classes. Kurt, however, stayed behind and went over to the boy.

'Hey..' He said softly, trying to stop his eyes watering at the smell that was coming off the curly haired boy.

'H-Hello..' The boy answered, itching desperately at hair.

'Don't be offended but... Um... Would you like it if I maybe took you to have a nice warm shower? And you could give your hair a good wash and maybe borrow one of my outfits? And I'll wash your.. Um.. Clothes...' Kurt said softly, truly not wanting to upset the boy in front of him.

'Shower?' The boy asked confusedly.

'Yeah...' Kurt said, slightly confused.

'Whats a shower? Does it hurt?' The curly haired boy asked nervously. Kurt gasped slightly and his eyes widened.

'Um.. No... No of course it doesn't hurt... It's just where warm water falls on you and you wash yourself with it...' Kurt explained slowly, still slightly in shock.

'That sounds nice... A-Am I allowed to try a shower?' The boy asked gently, and Kurt nodded.

'Come on, I'll take you to mine and you can have a shower there... I was gonna take you to the locker room but it'll be full of Neanderthals..'

'Do they have history class in the locker room here?' The curly haired boy asked confusedly.

'No of course not... What makes you think that?' Kurt giggled.

'You said there were Neanderthals in there...' The boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

'Oh.. Well... That's just a word people use to describe the jocks and bullies here..' Kurt explained softly, opening the door of his car for the curly haired boy.

'Oh. What's your name?' The boy asked quietly as he sat in the car.

'Hummel. Kurt Hummel. And you?' Kurt grinned, thinking he'd amuse the boy with a James Bond joke, only to be met with a confused look.

'Um... I'm Blaine Anderson.. Nice to meet you..'


	2. Gay?

'Um... Kurt?' Blaine called out as he stood in the bathroom just staring at the shower.

'Ye- _Woah_! Here honey.. Put this towel around your waist..' Kurt said as he walked into the bathroom and found Blaine standing there with absolutely nothing on.

'Blaine? What happened to you?!' He continued in shock as he saw that Blaine's entire body was covered in bruises and scars.

'Nothing.. I just had to take off my clothes cause you said I couldn't get them wet..' Blaine replied, confused as to what Kurt looked so scared about.

'No Blaine.. I mean.. You're covered in bruises and scars... How did you get them?' Kurt asked gently, feeling a little guilty for confusing Blaine.

'Oh those... I've had them my whole life... I don't remember where they came from...' Blaine said simply, and Kurt frowned.

'Blaine honey, bruises go away after a little while... These must be new..' Kurt continued in a soft voice.

'Well I don't know where they're coming from then... I just know I've always had them.. They used to be on my face as well but that stopped when I started school..' Blaine said with an innocent smile, and Kurt frowned slightly but decided to drop the subject and go back to it later.

'Well... Um... Why did you call me in here anyway, honey?' Kurt asked with a small smile.

'I don't know what to do... I tried to get in but the floors all slippy...' Blaine told Kurt, pointing to the floor of the shower that had water all over it.

'That happens Blaine but you've just gotta make sure you're a little bit careful.. And this bar is for you to hold onto so you don't fall over... Okay?' Kurt advised gently, pointing to the metal support bar that was on the wall.

'Could you help? Please?' Blaine asked nervously, looking at the shower as if it was going to kill him.

'But you're gonna be naked when you're in the shower Blaine..' Kurt said unsurely.

'Is that bad?' Blaine asked confusedly, looking down to the towel around his waist.

'Well it's not bad, honey.. But most people get embarrassed when they have to take their clothes off around other people... And I'm gay so you might not want to strip in front of me..' Kurt replied awkwardly, getting a little upset as he had visions of Blaine leaving straight away and never talking to him again once he knew Kurt was gay.

'Whats gay?' Blaine asked in utter confusion.

'_Oh_..' Kurt said in shock, 'It's.. Um.. It's when boys are in love with other boys instead of being in love with girls... Or when girls are in love with other girls instead of boys...' He explained.

'Is that not normal? I thought that was normal? Am I not normal Kurt?! _Are we not normal_?!' Blaine asked, terror in his eyes as he looked up to Kurt for answers.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he realised this was Blaine's slightly strange way of coming out.

'Oh honey, it's okay.. Of course you're normal... Some people just don't understand yet that it's perfectly okay to love other boys or girls... Come on then, let's get you in the shower...' Kurt soothed softly, and Blaine nodded and took his towel off. Kurt made sure to keep his eyes only on Blaine's face to make sure that the boy got to keep at least a shred of his dignity.

Blaine nervously stepped into the shower, holding the shower rail in one hand while he gripped Kurt's hand in the other. Kurt passed him a bottle of shampoo and he stared at it confusedly.

'Whats this? Am I meant to drink it or something?' Blaine asked as he held the bottle.

'No! No honey, don't drink it.. Just kneel down or sit down and I'll do it for you..' Kurt advised gently, and Blaine nodded and sat down in the bath while Kurt grabbed the shower head so it wouldn't get in the way. He shampooed and conditioned Blaine's hair before washing the boys body as well, as Blaine had just stared obliviously at the flannel and soap when Kurt had handed it him.

'Stand up Blaine..' Kurt said as he held up a large towel, and Blaine got up and wrapped himself in the towel right away.

Once he was dry and changed into some of Kurt's tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, Kurt took him downstairs and then got in the car with him and drove them back to school.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked just as they were about to get to his classroom.

'Yes Blaine?'

'Am I allowed to have a shower again if I'm good? Maybe I could even try it on my own!' Blaine grinned widely with excitement, making Kurt's mouth turn up into a smile.

'Of course you can have a shower again Blaine.. Just ask me whenever you need one and I'll take you back to mine again, yeah?' Kurt smiled.

'Yes please!' Blaine grinned just as they reached his classroom door, 'Bye Kurt!'

'Goodbye Blaine..' Kurt smiled softly, before Blaine went into his classroom and Kurt was left only with the feeling that maybe, just maybe, his life was about to change for the better.


	3. Glee!

Kurt frowned as he went into the dinner hall and saw Blaine curled up in the corner nibbling on a cracker as he looked around him worriedly and protectively.

The taller, brown haired boy went over and crouched in front of Blaine who looked ready to run away until he saw who it was that was in front of him.

'Hello Kurt..' He smiled as he took another little bite of his cracker.

'Hiya Blainey.. What are you doing down here?' Kurt said gently.

'Eating..' Blaine answered simply.

'Well how about you come sit with me and my friends? It's a lot more comfortable than down here on the floor where everyone is looking at you..' Kurt replied softly, pointing over to the glee table where Mercedes was waving at him with a smile.

Blaine looked nervous but he nodded and picked up his little lunchbox, standing up with Kurt and then slowly going over to the glee table.

'Hey Kurt! And... Who's this?' Mercedes said as everyone else just looked Blaine up and down.

The curly haired boy stepped behind Kurt and tried to hide away as he peeked at the club from behind Kurt's shoulder.

'This is Blaine.. He's new here! Come on honey, don't be shy.. These are my friends!' Kurt smiled, gently forcing Blaine out from behind him and down into a chair. He then sat opposite the boy and smiled supportively at him.

'So Blaine.. Why'd you come here?' Tina asked, trying to involve Blaine in conversation.

'Well a mean lady came to my house and told my daddy he had to make me come here or some place called Dalton or he'd be in big trouble so he chose here cause he says it was not as much money..' Blaine explained as he pulled his half eaten cracker out of his lunchbox.

'And do you like it so far?' Finn smiled cheerfully.

'Yeah! And Kurt let me have a shower and I've never had one before! Have you ever had one? It's really nice..' Blaine grinned.

'Okay is that some sort of weird gay sex thing or did he legit just ask us if we've ever had a shower?' Puck spoke up disbelievingly and Kurt frowned at him.

'Noah, shut the hell up!' He said angrily, and Puck put his hands up in defence, 'They've all had showers honey..'

Kurt noticed that after Blaine had finished his cracker, he didn't eat anything else and he just sat there staring round at everybody else's plates looking confused.

'Blainey? Why aren't you eating? You've only had one cracker..'

'I've finished..' Blaine said, frowning.

'Don't be silly Blaine, come o-' Kurt started as he grabbed Blaine's lunchbox to try and give Blaine more food. He stopped however as he found that Blaine wasn't lying and the lunchbox was completely empty.

'Blaine you can't just eat a cracker for lunch.. That's unhealthy.. Come with me, I'll buy you a proper meal..' Quinn said, her motherly instincts shining through.

Blaine just held Kurt's hand and requested that the older boy accompany them to the dinner line.

Quinn filled a plate with salad, tater tots, and some form of meat dish and then carried it back over to the table and sat Blaine down with it.

'Whats all of this stuff?' Blaine asked, looking slightly scared as he alternated between looking at the food and looking at the glee club.

'Its salad, with chicken and tater tots..' Quinn said matter-of-factly.

Blaine just picked up his fork and ate a small bit of everything on his plate. Once he'd reassured himself that it was safe and he liked it, he wolfed it down, not leaving even a crumb on the plate as he used his fingers to get every last bit of food that was available to him.

Unfortunately, 20 minutes later found him leaning over the garbage can in the choir room and throwing it all back up, his body not having been able to cope with the speed of his eating.

'You finished sweetie?' Quinn asked as she rubbed his back and Kurt held his curls back.

'I don't like eating food anymore.. I want my crackers back!' Blaine cried, wiping his mouth on a tissue that Kurt gave him.

'Ssh boo... It wasn't the food that made you sick, it was just how fast you ate it... I promise next time you eat we'll make sure you don't get sick again..' Mercedes said in a gently voice, and Kurt nodded just as Mr Schue arrived.

'Hey guys! Why does it smell of puke in here? Oh and who's this? New addition?' He grinned as he walked in.

'This is Blaine... He's just in here cause he's new here and he got a little sick after he ate lunch...' Kurt explained with a smile.

'Oh.. Blaine Anderson right?'

'Yeah! _Woah_ how'd you know?!' Blaine said, looking fascinated.

'I have you for Spanish class..' Mr Schue laughed lightly, 'Do you like singing then Blaine?'

Blaine gave a shy nod and he started to try and hide behind Kurt again as he realised everybody's eyes were on him.

'Would you like to audition Blainey? All you've got to do is stand at the front and sing any song you like!' Kurt said encouragingly.

'You sing with me?' Blaine asked shyly, and Kurt looked up to Mr Schue.

'I guess that shouldn't be a problem.. If he can match pitch with you then we'll know he's good and he can join..' Mr Schue answered after a moment of thinking time.

Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine up to the front with him.

'Right then, what song would you like to sing, bud?'

'Um... Teenage Dream! It's my favourite and I don't get to hear it at home cause daddy stopped it and got mad!' Blaine said excitedly, and Kurt frowned slightly but nodded.

The band began to play and the two started singing together.

Kurt stopped after only the first bar and stared in shock as Blaine continued to sing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

Blaine didn't seem to realise Kurt had stopped singing and so he continued right through to the end, when he hit the last note perfectly and then smiled to everyone.

'Blaine that was amazing! You're so in!' Mr Schue grinned, and Blaine looked confused.

'In what?'

'In Glee club.. You were really good so you can join..' The teacher answered softly, and Blaine smiled widely again.

The whole group took that as a yes and then they sat in little groups and talked happily about school and friends and relationships.

'So Blaine where do you live?' Brittany brought up.

'Um.. In a house...' Blaine said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'I know that silly! I mean where!' Brittany laughed happily, but Blaine just looked cluelessly at her.

'I don't know.. It's just a house..' Blaine said dejectedly, and Kurt butted in before Blaine could get anymore upset.

'Its okay honey.. You don't have to tell us..' Kurt said gently while he lightly shushed Brittany.

Thankfully, conversation moved on and Blaine settled happily into the group, making Kurt smile.

Although Kurt still couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, _very_, wrong with Blaine and his home life.

_I'll just have to wait and see what else this week will bring..._

* * *

**I know this was really short and frankly not very good but I promise that soon it will get way, ****_way_**** more interesting! Please review or PM me with what you think or any suggestions you have for the story and I promise I'll listen to all of you and take on all of your advice x I love you all and I am so, ****_so_**** grateful for you all taking the time to read this! Have a nice rest of the week sweeties x**

**Lottie :* :) x**


End file.
